


Aoku

by lazucamellia



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Memories, Gen, ends up crying over hajime again, guy being a worried roommate, guy only shows up at the end, i care about azuma so much hfndhfjdbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazucamellia/pseuds/lazucamellia
Summary: “碧く” - to become blue
Relationships: Yukishiro Azuma & Guy, Yukishiro Azuma & Yukishiro Hajime
Kudos: 26





	Aoku

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to songs and I found [ this](https://soundcloud.com/jinpachi-toudou/g8i3ytw63ojb?ref=clipboard&p=i&c=0) and I had to drop everything and write this it just hit me so bad ahdjsndns
> 
> I care about the Yukishiro brothers very much and I hope I did Mister Hajime justice!

He’s crying again.

It’s not the first time.

Truthfully, he had always been a bit of a crybaby as much as he tried to deny it. He was never the best liar with the way he would pout in denial.

This time was no different.

It was just a little scrape to the knee, but to a kid who was just entering elementary school, it was the end of the world.

With his leg drawn close to his chest, the young boy sniffles as he stares at the tiny patch of red that began to decorate his knee. The way the scrape looked, he should have been able to brush it off no problem. Still, it stung with the pain of a thousand suns as tears continued to streak down his pale cheeks.

There’s a pair of footsteps that greets the youth in his personal anguish. The voice that proceeds those footsteps is warm, nothing like the burning pain in his knee. It’s a comforting warmth, a familiar warmth accompanied by a pleasant smile.

“It’s okay, Azuma. It’s just a little scrape.”

“It hurts...” He manages to blubber out as he faces his teary eyes skyward. The sun shines brightly above the figure as its rays obstruct the other’s face, but Azuma knows exactly who it is. The elder bends down at his level, expression soft as a hand reaches up to pat at a messy tuft of silver.

“You’re a strong boy, aren’t you?” The other chuckles at the boy, sighing as he pulls his hand away to pull out a bandaid. As he frees the bandaid from its paper thin restraints, the elder continues to offer the boy reassurance. “It must have hurt when you fell, huh? You’re really strong for toughing it out, Azuma.”

All Azuma can do is sniffle in response, bringing his hands to wipe at the salty streaks upon his face. He watches with anticipation and the slightest bit of fear as the elder begins to lay the bandaid on the scrape. “O-Of course I’m strong!” He pouts like so many times before, but it’s clear for the elder to see that he’s on the verge of crying again.

With the bandaid placed, he gives Azuma’s knee a gentle pat before pulling the young boy into a soft embrace. There’s a gentle peck onto his forehead, and it’s not long before a whine escapes the boy.

“Nii-san... I-I was scared...”

“It’s okay, Azuma.” His older brother coos. Hands travel to pat at his back and his head, and the younger brother only melts into the embrace. “You did very well. Mom and Dad are going to be proud to know how brave you are.”

It’s those words that break the dam, and Azuma’s cry is muffled into his brother’s chest as he is effortlessly scooped into the other’s arms.

“Hajime-niisan...!”

“There there, I’ve got you.”

Hajime rises to his feet, cradling his brother in his arms as he begins the walk home.

“We’ll have some mizu manju when we get back, okay? There’s some leftovers from last night.”

“Uu...”

Hajime laughs again as Azuma peeks his face from his chest, and he can’t help but find his younger brother endearing despite how much of a mess he looks. Azuma gives a subtle nod as he goes back to wrapping his arms around his brother’s neck, laying his head as he lets out hiccups in his aftershock. A sigh escapes the elder as he whispers warmly.

“Love you, Azuma.”

“I… Love you too, n-nii-san.”

—

“Yukishiro?”

The soft baritone snaps him from his drowsiness. He lets out a soft hum, taking the time to sit up as he rubs his eyes.

... It’s only then does he realize his cheeks are wet.

Azuma meets the concerned gaze of his roommate, Guy. It’s a normal sight to see: the two of them normally got up around the same time... But on occasion, the other would catch him waking from another dream of days long gone.

“Would you like me to get your handkerchief, or-?”

“Ah, it’s alright,” A weak smile graces his face as he carefully wipes at his eyes with his sleeve. It’s unsavory for the time being, but he would rather save Guy the inconvenience. “I just had a dream. Did you sleep well?”

The Zahran slowly nods his head in response, still finding the situation tense... But Guy does his best to check on his fellow roommate.

“Was the dream... Frightening?”

“Not at all.”

“Then the dream was a nice one?”

To call it nice was an understatement. It was amalgamation of things. Surely not a nightmare, but still scary. Not a blissful dream, but not unwanted. Dreams that allow him to travel back in time were dreams he grew to love and perhaps even despise... But it’s the only way he can see him again.

All Azuma does is nod his head with a light chuckle.

“It was wonderful.”


End file.
